


fear & trust

by humaankameleonn (nainai96)



Series: Fanmixes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: beacon_hills, Fanmix, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainai96/pseuds/humaankameleonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix made for my Co-Op square for my Beacon Hills Creative Bingo Square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fear & trust

cover made by [tarnisheddesire](http://tarnisheddesire.livejournal.com/)

 

Help is on the Way // Rise Against  
 _choking on the black gold_  
 _upon which we rely_  
 _we keep axes in the attics_  
 _to see cameras in the sky_  
 _help is on the way (they said, they said)_

  
  
Riverside // Agnes Obel  
 _down by the water the riverbed_  
 _somebody calls you somebody says_  
 _swim with the current and float away_  
 _down by the river every day_

  
Don't Fear the Reaper // Pierce the Veil  
 _ _and we had no fear__  
 _and she ran to him, then they started to fly_  
 _we looked backward and said goodbye_  
 _we had become like they are_

  
  
+ My Mistakes Were Made For You // Last Shadow Puppets

• New Moon (The Meadow) // Alexandre Desplat

• Misery Business // Paramore

• Carry On My Wayward Son // Kansas

• Night Prowler // AC/DC

• The Difference Between Us // The Dead Weather

• Talons // Bloc Party

 

 

[Download Full Mix Here](https://mega.co.nz/#!EgQDyAwK!N1ljKAtLnOmuVQclgIr_glOjdOtwuO9jvQ2O3sMm3_E)

 


End file.
